Scarred for life
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Just a one shot of when Scott has a nightmare that could change his life forever.


Scott glanced at the scar in the mirror. It was only a few weeks after the accident and nightmares were rapidly coming back.

"Painkillers?" It was Virgil's voice on the other side of the bathroom door putting a hand out with the tablets.

"Thanks little brother," Scott thanked him but then Virgil took his hand away before Scott took the tablets.

"Are you sure your okay Scott?" Virgil asked desperately not wanting to make it worse. Since the accident Scott has not been himself Virgil had given it a couple of days for both of them to reflect on what happened.

Scott held out his hand, "Give me the painkillers and go!" Scott exhaled a breath blinking back his tears, "Please." Scott didn't want to express his pain in front of his brother. He was the closet with all his brothers as he was the first one seeing them when they were born.

Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm your brother Scott, the only one that you have left,"

Scott sighed meting his brothers eyes, "I know that Virgil, you don't have to remind me,"

Scott couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. He reached for the door handle and tried to open the door. But again a hand landed on top of his hand.

"I'm here for you bro," Virgil smiled.

Both Scott and Virgil walked out the bathroom. The house was silent.

Scott looked behind him to see the shadow disappeared.

"Virgil?"

Scott peered down the side way. "Virgil?, I'm not in the mood for this."

He walked down the side way and didn't notice a sound until a scream from somewhere came. Scott's pulse was racing like a herd of cheetahs.

"What the hell was going on," Scott mumbled to himself.

So Scott decided to explore he slowly and steadily tiptoed downstairs, into the hanger and finally to the pool area. He jumped at the sound of his com vibrate and a email showed up saying 'if you don't make him pay I will'. Then a second then third message came through. He clenched his fist rubbing his temples as he stared at the pictures on the emails, then felt blood running down his face and wiping it away quickly in case anyone was watching, it looked and felt worse than it had ever been. Scott wanted to rip his com of his wrist and lob it in the pool, but he couldn't as it has memories on from his younger brothers before they died in the accident.

Scott sat at his dad's desk and dialed 999 but a voicemail came though saying, "The police does not exist in this world that you have created."

"...What?" Scott whispered to himself with goosebumps increasing on his arms. The call ended and he put the phone slowly down.

A loud groan came from the couch, as Scott adjusted his eyes he saw that Virgil was sat there with blood dripping from his forehand.

"Virgil!" Scott ran over to Virgil, "What happened?"

"A figure attacked me,"

Scott cocked his head in confusion, "A figure?"

"He was a tall muscular man he had grey hair, a bit like the guy who killed our brothers,"

Scott felt a range of sharp pains boil through his head. He started screaming and shaking on the couch and Virgil put a tissue on his forehead.

Virgil stroked his brothers back, "Nightmares again?"

Scott nodded and led on the couch closing his eyes, he felt like he had just been crushed. "When you said tall and muscular it reminded me of dad,"

There was a loud stomping sound coming from behind them.

"Hello?"

Both Virgil and Scott turned around at the same time.

The figure stood at the door, "Your the same guy who killed my brothers,"

The guy gave a mischievous smile, "Yes I am Scott Tracy,"

Scott finger touched his lip having a blank look on his face, "Who are you?"

"My name is the hood,"

Virgil stood up, "What's your deal? Why did scar us for lives? Kill our brothers we have no family left,"

"I deliberately left you two out of the picture," The hood walked closer to the brothers.

Both Virgil and Scott looked at each other, "Why? We should of killed you when you had the chance,"

"Stop talking Virgil," A older type of girl walked towards them.

They both gazed to the unfamiliar voice, "Who's that?"

The girl smiled, "My names Tunusha Kyranno or Kayo for short," Kayo put her hand out to receive a handshake from the boys. Virgil gave a solid handshake whereas Scott's hands were shaky and clammy.

Staring into her eyes Scott's voice broke as he tried to speak, "How did you get on the island um... Kayo?"

"I followed my uncle," Kayo replied as she spotted her uncle moving further from them. Kayo held a bow in her left hand and arrow on the right connecting them together. Kayo moved closer to her uncle, "Move boys unless you want to get shot too." Scott and Virgil darting hiding under the piano to protect themselves.

Kayo took a shot straight into the the hoods foot and he had a slow, natural death falling loudly on the ground.

Scott had woken up where he had an nightmare.

Rubbing his eyes he finally realised he wasn't in his dream anymore, "What happened?"

Kayo shot up from her seat, "Scott are you okay?" she rubbed his hands, "You were out for hours,"

He blinked a couple of times, "What the? Why is Alan, Gordon and John? Here I thought they died in an accident by the hood," wrenching his eyes open the fuzzy picture next to him was now becoming clear, "Kayo, you don't have a bow and arrow in your hand and me and Virgil don't have scars," Scott coughed feeling the smooth skin on his forehead.

Kayo frowned in confusion, "No, your right I don't, are you okay because your acting pretty strange maybe it's a symptom of a fever," she put her hand against her forehead checking his temperature.

"It must of been a nightmare because everything looks fine," Virgil stated putting a hand on Kayo's shoulder and looking back at the rest of his brothers.

"Go back to sleep bro," Virgil waited till everyone else walked out, "Did you have a nightmare about the hood, Kayo killed her uncle with a bow and arrow and our brothers being killed?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah," he replied bluntly.

Virgil placed a soft hand on Scott's shoulder, "Me too."

Scott wiped the sweat away from his forehead, the nightmare he just had could of brought him and Kayo together in another world. Maybe talking to a psychiatrist was something to consider.

The end thank you for reading, please leave comments.


End file.
